


Take Me Home, Country Road

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron gets a call that his mother is not well. She wants her eldest son to bring home the pretty young doctor he's been dating. The problem is that Aaron has failed to tell his family that the pretty young doctor is a colleague...and male.





	Take Me Home, Country Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> This is written for Susspencer for her birthday. I was informed a couple of weeks ago that I had the honor of writing her some fluffy smut to honor the occasion. This will hopefully qualify...and help get me out of timeout.
> 
> Betaed by Dazeventura6.

Take Me Home, Country Road

*************

The scenery was beautiful as it whizzed by his passenger window. Spencer smiled at the fields of green and patches of wildflowers as they drove through the county. He’d never been in this part of Virginia before and he wondered why. He knew the only reason why they were here now was because Aaron had been summoned to his childhood family home to see his mother, the mother he hardly ever talked about. While Spencer freely spoke about his, the troubles she was having, his concerns about her and her continued medical issues, Aaron only spoke of his in generalities. Never once had he asked Spencer to meet her or taken him and Jack to see her over holidays. They’d been together nearly two years now and he’d only just learned her name three days before. 

“How much longer, Dad?” Jack asked from the backseat. They had been on the road for a while since their last stop at the diner for fortification on the way down. The young boy was excited to get to see some of his cousins that he hadn’t got to play with in a while. Of course, they weren’t his actual cousins, per say, but as Aaron explained, everyone who is remotely related to you is your cousin in the South. 

“Not too much further,” Aaron explained, his mouth tight as he stared straight ahead into the distance. “I’m going to drop you off at Samuel Aaron’s house so you can play with your cousins before dinner with your Grandmother tonight.”

“Okay.” Jack slipped his headphones back on, returning to his movie and leaving the two men in peace in the front seat.

Spencer shifted slightly, leaning over to lay his hand on Aaron’s thigh. He squeezed lightly, his fingernails trailing up his lover’s leg. 

“How are you doing?” He asked.

“Fine,” Aaron ground out, his voice nearly as tight as his face.

“Liar,” Spencer teased, shaking the older man’s leg. “You have gotten more and more tense since we left town. The closer we get to your mother, the worse it gets. Are you really this nervous about seeing her?”

Aaron sighed heavily, visibly relaxing under Spencer’s hand. “Yeah. I guess I am. We don’t see a lot of each other for a reason. We don’t have the best relationship. It seems to be a Hotchner family trait.”

“I’m sure everything will be just fine. And if it’s not, we will go home and not worry about coming back. It’ll be her loss, not ours.”

Aaron turned his head and smiled at his lover. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome.”

Spencer leaned over for a kiss and when Aaron obliged, they heard a small voice from the backseat.

“No kissing while you’re driving.”

Both men chuckled.

“Sorry Jack.”

It took them nearly another hour before they were into Manassas and Aaron took them through the town, telling Spencer the points of interest he might like. Despite the reason for the trip, Spencer was determined to enjoy himself and help his love and son to do the same. They drifted out of the township proper and made their way to a less populated area with rolling hills and homes standing on acres of land. They travelled down a dirt road before turning on a long drive marked with a sign that declared the area ‘Weatherford Ranch’.

As soon as he saw the sign, Jack was practically bouncing in his seat. Spencer couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm. Pulling up in front of the large home, Spencer’s eyes grew wide at the grandeur of it. Pure white and rich blue decorated the front of the house and several cars and trucks were parked out front. As soon as they stopped, Jack was unbuckled and barreling out of the vehicle. He stopped cold when Aaron shouted his name.

“I know you’re excited but you don’t go tearing off without greeting our host first,” Aaron instructed.

“Yes, Dad,” Jack said as he trudged back over to his father. Taking the boy’s hand, they started up the stairs to the front of the house. On the porch in an old wooden rocking chair sat an even older man, skin weathered by time and sun, but his eyes were bright and kind. 

“Uncle Samuel!” Jack yelled when he saw the man, darting forward to hug the man tight around his neck. 

“Well, now. If it isn’t my favorite great-nephew Jackson come to see me,” the man drawled, his voice low and slow, his accent drawing out every syllable. “Wait now, child. Are you sure you’re my nephew? You're much too big. What’s your daddy been feeding you, boy? Jack’s magic beans?”

Jack giggled as the man pulled him up into his lap. “No, Uncle Samuel. It _is_ me, Jack, see?”

Spencer held back a laugh as Jack leaned in and he wondered if maybe the man had some vision issues that Aaron hadn’t warned him about. 

The man looked up at them and his eyes grew marginally wider. No vision problems then.

“Aaron Michael,” he greeted with a smile. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. Ya know I wouldn’t have asked if your mama wasn't in such a bad way.”

“I know, Uncle Samuel. It’s okay.”

“And who might this be?”

Aaron turned and smiled at Spencer who quickly took a step forward to be at his lover’s side.

“Uncle Samuel, this is my partner, Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer, this is my uncle Samuel Aaron Weatherford.”

They paused for a moment before Samuel threw his head back, laughing so hard he nearly dislodged Jack from his lap. 

“This is the young doctor you’ve been courting that your mama wanted to meet before she passed on?” He asked between gasped breaths. “You really do want to speed that process up, don’t ya boy?”

Aaron shook his head, his voice hard. “Uncle Samuel…”

“Don’t you be getting your dander up at me, boy,” he scolded back, still smiling. “You know I don’t have a problem with it. Hell, all I ever wanted for you was for you to be happy and if this boy does that, then I will end my days a proud man, but your mama…”

“I know. That’s why…”

“That’s why you’ve stayed away. But family is still family. Don’t you ever forget that, Aaron Michael.”

“I won’t.”

Samuel turned and looked at the boy on his lap. “Well, little Jackson, what are you doing still sitting here talking to these old men? You’d best get out there and find your cousins. I believe Charlene and Queda Sue are down by the pond. We got us a fresh batch of tadpoles showed up this week. And Ben and Taylor pulled out the ATV and cleaned it up for you.”

“Yes!” Jack shouted as he jumped off his great-uncle’s lap and bolted off the porch, heading for the back of the house.

“Don’t forget a helmet!” Spencer shouted after him as he disappeared around the corner. 

“Okay, Papa!” Was barely heard answering back.

“Papa?” Samuel said with a smile. “So this isn’t new.”

“No,” Aaron answered. He reached over and took Spencer’s hand in his own. “We’ve been dating from nearly two years now.”

“Land sakes, boy. And you ain't asked him to marry you yet?”

Spencer blushed, chuckling lightly. “We’ve talked about it but maybe we’re happy with the way things are now?”

“Like my daddy always said, talk is cheap. You’d best shit or get off the pot.”

They laughed then as Samuel rose before stepping forward to envelope Aaron in a hug.

“It’s good to see you, despite why you’re here. Why don’t we all have a seat and I can get to know my soon to be new nephew before you have to go see Annabelle.”

They settled on the porch and began to chat. Despite the heat of the day, Samuel offered them coffee to drink, which Spencer was grateful for. He had anticipated sweet tea and was worried about having to turn it down. He’d tried it once and found it completely disgusting.

The conversation was lively and fun. Samuel was intelligent and well versed. He’d spent the majority of his life working as a civil engineer which immediately steered the conversation to topics which only Spencer and he could talk about but Aaron didn’t seem to mind sitting back and listening to the two men debate. Samuel told a few stories from Aaron’s childhood, which Spencer memorized with relish. His lover rarely talked about his childhood and when he did, it was usually in generalities. He knew that Samuel had played a large role in Aaron’s life, being the support and mentor he’d needed when his own father and mother were not. He was glad Aaron had at least had someone.

They talked about their work and Jack and the team and Spencer was surprised at how much the older man knew about all of them. Apparently Aaron had kept in touch with him more than he had let on.

Finally, nearly two hours later, Samuel sighed, looking at his watch.

“Well, boy, you have stalled as long as I think you can. You’d best be packing up your doctor here and head home to see your mama. You know how she gets when you’re late.”

“I do,” Aaron said as he rose slowly. “Are you sure Jack is okay here while we go?”

“That boy’ll be just fine. His cousins will keep him plenty busy and Betty Jo is here helping out. You go. See your mama. Show her your man. I’ll see you at supper. Seven o’clock. No later. If you need me before then, you call.”

“Yes, sir.”

Samuel stood and enveloped Aaron in a big hug once again. Spencer watched as his lover sank into the older man’s arms, gaining strength and love.

“I am so very proud of you, boy.”

Spencer smiled as the older man pulled out of the hug and walked over to him. Shaking his hand firmly and gripping his elbow, Samuel said, “Don’t you let her get to him. You both deserve some happiness and despite what my sister says, Aaron Michael is the best thing she’s ever done.”

Looking into the other man’s eyes, so like Aaron’s own, he answered, “Yes he is. And if she even tries to hurt him I just might scratch her eyes out.”

Samuel paused for a moment before he busted out laughing. 

“I like this one,” he crowed at Aaron. “He’s got fire. You need that, boy.”

They all laughed and said their goodbyes and then they were on the road again, off to see Annabelle Ophelia Hotchner. As they drove down the road, Spencer turned in his seat to look at his lover.

“Aaron? Did you really not tell your mother about us at all?”

A small flush of red crept up Aaron’s neck and into his cheeks. “Not exactly. I told her I’ve been seeing someone. She keeps asking if I’m ever going to remarry and give Jack a stable home. I told her all about the brilliant, younger doctor I’ve been seeing. I may have failed to mention your name or that you’re male.”

“Well, that’s just great,” Spencer muttered, he head falling back against the headrest behind him. “She’s going to hate me.”

“She’s not going to hate you,” Aaron encouraged. “She already hates me. She’ll probably love you.”

“Thanks for the encouragement,” Spencer snapped back. “That really makes me want to do this even more.”

Aaron sighed, glancing over at his passenger. “I’m sorry, Spencer. I should have warned you but I honestly never thought we’d have to do this. But when Samuel Aaron called and said she was asking for me after her last visit with Doctor Ellery, I knew it had to be bad. This may be the only time we ever have to do this and if she gets nasty, you can just leave. Deal?”

“Deal,” Spencer conceded. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

They travelled along in silence, Spencer looking out the window at the beautiful countryside. “Why does your family call Jack Jackson?” he asked. “I know that’s not his name.”

Aaron chuckled a little bit, his mouth turned up in a small smirk. “My mother can’t call anyone by a simple name. She’s always called me Aaron Michael like it was a single name. Uncle Samuel has always been Samuel Aaron. When I brought home Jack, he instantly became Jackson.”

“Are you named after Samuel Aaron?”

“I am. That might be why she calls him Jackson, after her oldest brother Tyler Jackson. He died before I was even born. It wasn’t our intent but that doesn’t stop my mother from thinking it.”

Spencer chuckled at the idea of the headstrong Hotchner matriarch doing as she pleased even if it meant changing a name to fit her own ideals. He froze at a frightening thought. “What will your mother call me?”

Aaron threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t wait to find out. Should we tell her your middle name?”

Spencer glared at him. “Don’t you dare.”

The trip didn’t take long and soon they were stopped in front of an even more extravagant building.

“This is where you grew up?” Spencer gasped, looking at the acres of green farm land and soft, rolling hills. Animals were scattered about - horses, goats and all kinds of birds making themselves at home all around them. There appeared to be at least ten hands running around, taking care of the land. “This is amazing.”

“This is nothing,” Aaron said as he got out of the car and came around to help Spencer out. “Mother really scaled back the operation about ten years ago. Now the farm focuses more on artisan products and is doing quite well.”

“I thought your father was a lawyer?”

“Oh, he was, but Mother? She was the entrepreneur. She knew how to take this land and make it a business. So even if she hadn’t had money and my father’s life insurance, she was never going to be hurting.”

“Interesting.”

As they made their way up to the main house, Aaron pointed out the grounds to Spencer, several people greeting him with a happy “Good afternoon, Aaron Michael”. Spencer found it charming. 

Once they made it up to the porch, they were welcomed by a young man, not much older than Spencer himself. 

“Aaron Michael,” the man greeted with a smile and firm handshake. “I’m so glad you could make it. Your mama is going to be so happy to see you.”

“I doubt that,” Aaron muttered before introducing Spencer to Dr. Clifton Ellery, his mother’s physician. “How long does she have?”

“Two months, maybe three? But she’s a tough old bitty so she might make six if she follows the treatment plan, which we both know she won’t. She’s as stubborn as any Hotchner I’ve ever known.”

Spencer held back a chuckle and waited for them to finish. He discovered that Annabelle Hotchner was suffering from COPD and cirrhosis of the liver. She needed to stop smoking and drinking, both of which she was refusing to do, deciding instead to live out the rest of her days the way she wanted to. In a way, Spencer could respect her for that. They watched the young doctor walk away after his final instructions to try and keep the old lady down to one bourbon with supper and two cigarettes before.

“Ready?” Aaron asked as he turned to his love.

“Ready,” Spencer replied, wondering if he was really ready for this at all.

They stepped into the house and a young lady immediately walked over to them.

“Oh, Aaron Michael, I am so glad you’re here. Your mama is about to go on a tirade wondering where you’ve been. You’d best hurry into the parlor before she tries to get up and come looking for you.”

“Thanks, Darla.” They watched the young nurse turn and walk away before Aaron took one last deep breath and walked into a lovely bright, sunlit room to the right. Sitting before a large, picturesque window, sat a small, silver haired woman with a beautifully ornate quilt across her lap. She was humming lightly until suddenly she froze, sensing the two men behind her. She turned the old, wooden wheelchair around to stare at them. Aaron stepped forward into the room and tried smiling at her. “Hello Mother.”

The woman’s face turned sour immediately.

“Aaron Michael. I will not be addressed in such a way! Now go out and come back in and address me proper. Go on!”

Aaron turned pleading eyes to Spencer before stepping out of the room and coming back in to stand before his mother.

“Hey Mama. I apologize for the lateness of the hour but we were held up talking with Samuel Aaron.”

Spencer gaped at the sights and sounds before him. It looked like Aaron but that certainly didn’t sound like the Aaron he knew. This was...different. The Southern accent was smooth and rich, soft and slow, so different from the clipped, easy tone Aaron normally spoke in.

“That’s much better. You know how much I hate that put upon lawyer accent you play with most of the time. You forget who you are, child.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Spencer was smiling as he watched the interaction until his eyes were caught by piercing blue watching him intently. There was no doubt now where Aaron had learned the Hotchner Glare.

“Who is this young man? Have you forgotten your manners, Child?” She asked, her gaze taking him in. Spencer fought hard not to flinch.

“Mama,” Aaron started with a smile. “I’d like you meet Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer. This is my mama, Annabelle Ophelia Hotchner.”

Spencer felt his knees go weak when he heard his name fall from Aaron’s lips sounding like “Spensah”. He stepped forward and took her hand. When she turned it up, he kissed the back of it gently and the woman actually giggled.

“Look at that. A real gentleman is present. How nice of you to bring me one, Aaron Michael.”

Spencer looked up to glare at her, but she was already staring at her son. 

“I thought I asked for you to bring me the woman you’ve been hiding from me and yet you bring me a work colleague. Were you planning on denying a dying woman’s request?”

“No ma'am. I did as you asked.”

Her eyes grew wide then as she stared at the two men. Finally, she stopped swinging back and forth like a tennis match and dropped her head, her chin resting on her chest. She began to softly shake and Spencer was appalled that she would openly cry like this in front of him, the disdain of their relationship crushing him. Diana Reid had been more than happy for them, hugging them both before threatening Aaron with bodily harm if he hurt her baby, but this woman was weeping because her son was in love. He was just about ready to tell her what he really felt when she lifted her head and he realized she was laughing. The smile on her face was nearly joyous and now he was really confused. She laughed until it started a coughing fit and Aaron had to get her a glass of water to calm her.

Once she was able to breathe again, she looked at them. “You think it’s a surprise that Aaron Michael is dating a boy? Shit. You don’t think I know about you and the farmhands when you was young? A mother knows, Aaron Michael. The surprise was when you came home with that Brooks girl.”

Aaron and Spencer looked at each other for a moment before Aaron asked, “So you’re not upset?”

“Child, no,” she said smiling as she patted the settee next to her and waited until they both sat to continue. “You are not the first Weatherford or Hotchner to be queer, Aaron Michael. Your Auntie Nadean was not a spinster nor just too particular to settle down with the right man. Most of us knew she preferred the company of other females, even if the rest of the family denied it. How backward do you think we are?”

“Well, daddy…”

“Your daddy was a stubborn man who was set in his ways,” Annabelle interrupted. “He wanted you to be just like him. Problem was, you were too like him. He was threatened by you. It’s why he was always so hard on you. I should’a stopped him more - tried a few times. I should’a done better by you. That’s why I sent you to stay with Samuel Aaron more and more after Sean was born. Always so noble, my brave boy.” 

She drifted off then, lost in her thoughts before she seemingly shook herself out of her swirling thoughts. 

“I’m not upset, boy,” she whispered, taking Aaron’s hand in her own. “If this doctor man makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

Spencer smiled at her. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

They spent most of the next hour inside as Annabelle told story after story about Aaron growing up. Spencer laughed and leaned in close, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder while she wove together tale after tale. Most of them were fun and they smiled and laughed. Others were not but she skimmed over them quickly. She spoke of Sean a few times but moved on just as fast, the reminder of her wayward son obviously still painful for her.

She offered a tour, first of the home and then of the grounds. Spencer was amazed at the scope of the house. It was huge, probably rivaling Rossi’s mansion, but understated and not at all gaudy. The highlights had been the beautiful library, filled with first editions and law books, and Aaron’s room, still full of the things he had left behind.

The grounds were next and despite being on oxygen, Annabelle insisted on smoking the second they were out the door. Darla, her nurse, scolded her but made no move to stop her, obviously knowing it would do her no good. To Aaron’s horror, his mother took to pointing out all the spots where she had caught Aaron ‘fooling around with the help’ when he was a boy. Spencer had teasingly asked if he should be jealous to which Annabelle replied, “Well, you’re here, Child, and they are not.”

He couldn't argue with that. 

The afternoon rolled along and Spencer noticed the cars coming up the drive. Soon the area was filled with laughter and children running around. They each made their way over, greeting the matriarch of the Hotchner family. Annabelle greeted each child with a smile and a pat on the head. Jack ran over, happily bouncing in his excitement.

“Papa!” He shouted at Spencer. “I got to drive the mule and we caught tadpoles in the pond and there’s baby kittens born under the porch and Uncle Samuel let me steer all the way over.”

Spencer smiled at the young boy’s enthusiasm. “That’s great, Jack. I’m glad you’re having fun. Now shouldn’t you greet your grandmother?”

The boy dropped his head before murmuring quietly, “Hello Grandma Hotchner.”

“Hello Jackson,” she greeted, holding out her hand. “It’s been much too long. I sure do miss your smiling face.”

Jack looked up then, a small smile on his face, shaking her hand lightly.

“Look at that,” she said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “You look just as handsome as your daddy did at your age. Cute as button and feisty as a bunny in a chicken shake.”

Jack chuckled and looked at Spencer. 

“What does that mean?” He asked in a mock whisper.

Spencer shrugged, just as confused as the young boy. 

“Jack, I need a partner for cornhole,” Aaron shouted. The boy turned and looked at Spencer and his grandmother. “Can I?”

“Go on,” the older woman said, waving him off with a single hand. “Your daddy is a master at cornhole. Y’all go show them how it’s done.”

“You coming, Papa?”

Annabelle stopped Spencer with a strong grip on his wrist. 

“You go on now, Jackson. Your Papa and I are going to have a little chat.” 

When Jack didn’t move, Spencer smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll be there in just a few.”

“Okay!” Jack shouted as he took off to join his father. 

The two of them remained side by side, watching the assembled Weatherford/Hotchner clan running around the property. 

“He loves you like you’re his own,” Annabelle stated. 

Spencer looked down at her. “I love him. He’s my son.”

“And my son?”

He smiled, watching as Aaron set up to play the game. There was no doubt what his answer was.

“He’s the love of my life.”

Annabelle smiled back. 

“You treat him right then,” she said, her voice strong but tight with my emotion. “He and Haley had their problems but that girl wasn’t the one for him. Aaron Michael needs someone who understands him but can stand up to him. He’s a smart boy, always has been, but he needs to be pushed. His whole heart was in that marriage and I’m thankful for that boy but she was killing his spirit just like my Malcolm tried to do. I won’t be around to see it so I’ll ask you for it now. Look out for those boys, Doctor Spencer. I need to know they’ll be taken care of.”

Spencer squeezed her hand, suddenly emotional. 

“You don’t know…” Spencer started.

“I know you’re not that kinda doctor but you know as well as I do that my time is short. I’ve lived a long life, Doctor Spencer, and I have many regrets. Don’t let this be one of the them.”

Spencer looked down into her eyes, shocked at the amount of emotion hidden in their depths. 

“I’ll take care of them,” he promised, truly meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

“Good,” she said, patting his hand before lighting another cigarette. “Let’s go see how bad the others are doing against our boys.”

“Is Aaron really that good?”

A cheer went up and they watched as Aaron and Jack high fived each other, apparently winning their first game already.

“Even better,” Annabelle said with a wide grin on her face. 

They had a great time, running around the property, playing with the goats and chickens, and feeding the horses. Spencer even learned how to play cornhole which he discovered is actually harder than it looked. 

Supper - not dinner, Spencer learned the hard way - was a lively affair. Spencer had always thought himself to be pretty adventurous as far as food went but he found himself trying things he’d never eaten before, like collard green and fried okra. He stuffed himself on cornbread and black eyed peas and fried chicken. When someone placed a glass of sweet tea in front of him, Spencer had stared at it like it might bite him.

“What’s the matter, Doctor Spencer?” Annabelle asked.

“I don’t really like sweet tea,” Spencer stated. 

The table fell silent. 

“When have you ever had proper sweet tea?” The Hotchner matriarch asked.

“They have it at McDonalds.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“That is not sweet tea, Doctor Spencer. That is an affront to God and all things Southern. Give us a try. For me.”

Spencer sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t deny the older woman. He picked up the glass and took a tentative sip, surprised at the taste that burst over his tongue. It wasn’t cloyingly sweet like the previous taste he’d had. This was smooth and mellow, the tea strong and flavorful with just enough sweetness added in.

“Wow,” he whispered.

Annabelle smiled back. “That’s a good child.”

They ate until they were all stuffed. When Annabelle called for her third bourbon, Aaron reached out, laying a gentle hand on her arm.

“Mama, you know that Dr. Ellery said one drink with your dinner.”

She turned hard eyes on her eldest son. “Aaron Michael? Are you telling your mama what to do?”

“No, ma'am,” he answered quickly, keeping his hand gently on her arm. “I’m just reminded you of your doctor’s orders.”

“Well, the doctor is not here and I want another bourbon.”

They acquiesced and let the woman do as she desired but everyone came to a silent agreement that the evening was done. Each member came around and said their goodbyes, accepting hugs and sometimes kisses from Annabelle. When the only ones left were Aaron, Spencer and Jack, Annabelle sighed, turning her chair to face them.

“You’re staying over with Samuel Aaron tonight?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Aaron answered quietly. He knew what she was going to say, where she was going with this. “We need to leave early in the morning. Jack has school on Monday.”

“You could stay here. Your room is still your own and Jackson can have Sean’s or one of the guest rooms.”

Gathering strength from Spencer who squeezed his fingers in solidarity, he looked at his mother. “I can’t stay here, Mama. You know why.”

She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. “I know. I just always hoped that one day you’d make this house your home.”

“We won’t let anyone take this from the Hotchners but this won’t ever be our home. We need to make our own, Mama.”

“Then you do that, Aaron Michael. Take your pretty doctor and make your home.”

They all smiled at each other until Annabelle sudden shook off her melancholy and reached out her hands to her grandson.

“Jackson, you’d best be taking care of your daddy and Papa now, you hear? They’re going to need you to be the good boy I know you are.”

“I will,” Jack quickly agreed, allowing himself to be enveloped in the older woman’s arms. “Bye Grandma Hotchner.”

“Goodbye, Jackson.”

Spencer moved in, taking the woman’s hand. 

“Remember what you promised me Doctor Spencer.”

“I will.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Aaron was next.

“Aaron Michael. You be good to that man. You’ve finally found your equal and you deserve to be happy. Don’t you ever forget that. I know we didn’t make it easy for you growing up and I hope you can forgive me for that. But know that I am ever so proud of you.”

“Mama,” he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. She shushed him, lightly patting his cheek, wiping away the tears that were gathering there. Knowing he didn’t need to say anymore, he stood to his full height. “Maybe we can stop by in the morning after breakfast…”

“I don’t think so, but thank you for offering, Child. Mornings are hard on me and I’m not my best. I’d hate my last memory in Jackson’s mind to be any less of me.”

Aaron nodded. Even after all this time, appearances meant so much to Annabelle.

“Okay, then. Goodbye Mama.”

“Goodbye Aaron Michael.”

They left then, silently driving back to Samuel Aaron’s home. Even Jack felt something was happening and let the silence reign between them until they were pulling up to the large home. 

Samuel Aaron was waiting for them, sitting on the porch with a steaming coffee in his hands. As they climbed the stairs, he motioned Jack to come closer.

“The weather is fixing to be lovely tonight so your cousins have decided to sleep under the stars if’n you're up to it.”

“Heck yeah!” Jack shouted, practically bouncing over to his father. “Can I, Dad?”

Aaron smiled down at his son. “Sure thing. I assume you have a sleeping bag for him?”

“Of course.”

The boy took off into the house to go get ready for a night with his cousins.

Spencer sat down, smiling when Samuel Aaron handed him a coffee of his own before passing one to Aaron as well.

“She say her goodbyes?” The older man finally asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron answered, nodding his head. “It was harder than I expected.”

“Well, despite your growing up, she is still your mama. I’da been worried if it was easy for you.”

They sat in silence for a while, looking out over the property into the warm autumn evening. The sounds of the night were soothing - the gentle woot of a barn owl, the chirp of the crickets and katydids, the croak of the bullfrog - and they made Spencer smile. Eventually, Samuel Aaron rose from his chair, stretching from sitting too long.

“Well, if’n you boys don’t mind, I’m going to head to bed. Don’t worry about the children. Charlene and Betty Jo are going to keep an eye on them. Means you boys will have the whole second floor to yourself.”

“And you’re telling us this why?” Aaron asked, his voice colored with suspicion. 

“So you boys know you don’t have to be quiet tonight.” With that he turned and watched away after winking at the two men. Aaron and Spencer stared at each other for a moment before they both bust out laughing.

Spencer finished his coffee, staring out into the night, still chuckling into his cup, when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back into the safety of his lover’s arms, enjoying just being with him. 

“You sure do have an interesting family, Aaron Michael,” he whispered over his shoulder. Aaron chuckled, his chest shaking lightly against Spencer’s back.

“And you thought you were the only one who had family secrets.”

Warm, soft kisses were pressed against the exposed skin of his neck. Spencer sighed and leaned back further, tilting his head to the side, inviting more exploration from his love.

“Ready for bed, Doctor Spenser?”

He sighed, loving the sound of his name falling from Aaron’s lips as Spensah. The accent was warm and rich and had kept Spencer in a state of half arousal nearly all day long. 

“How long is this going to last?” He whispered.

“How long is what going to last?”

“The accent,” Spencer clarified. 

The smile fell away from Aaron’s voice then. “Sorry,” he apologized, his normal voice coming through. “It just happens when I’m home. I don’t even notice…”

Spencer turned quickly, bringing his hands up to Aaron’s face. “Oh no you don’t. You’ve been teasing me with this all day and you are not stopping now. I’m just wondering how long I will get to benefit from this. I’m even noticing Jack is getting a little bit of an accent. It’s subtle but it’s there.”

“You like this, do you?” Aaron drawled as he leaned in closer. “You know, I worked for years to lose this accent. When I first went away to school, I got teased because of the way I talked. Didn’t care much then. I just showed anyone that tried to tease me about it how wrong they were. But then I went off to law school and the accent became a disadvantage. People assumed I was dumb because of the way I talked. A friend of mine was a theatre major and he gave me dialect lessons so I didn’t sound so Southern. It took a long time but it became second nature after a while except for when I come home. I never even think about it. It just happens.”

“Well, I am not complaining.” Spencer smiled, leaning in and nuzzling the other man’s cheek. “Say my name again.”

Aaron leaned in to press lips to his lover’s ear, lovingly whispered, “Spensah.”

Spencer visibility shuddered, a small groan falling from his lips. 

“Take me to bed, Aaron Michael.”

“With pleasure.”

Taking his hand, Aaron pulled Spencer along, heading toward the stairs. As they walked, Aaron showed off pictures and told stories about his time in this home as a child. The words were rich and smoky and Spencer knew Aaron was doing it just to work him up, turn him on. He really didn’t care. It was so worth it. 

Once they reached the room at the end of the long hall, Aaron turned and pinned him against the wall by the door. He pressed against him so they were joined together - knees, hips and chests touching, pressing in close.

“Would you like to see my room, Spensah?”

When his only answer was a long, drawn out groan, he chuckled before adding, “You’ll be the only man I’ve ever taken to this room. Mama was right that I took a lot of lovers while I was home. But here, in this home? This is special. Can I share that with you, Spensah?”

“Yes, oh yes. I want that Aaron Michael.”

The smile against his lips was wide and soon they found themselves tumbling through the door and into Aaron’s other childhood room. Spencer took a moment to look around, amazed at how much the room looked like the one in their own home. Lovely dark wood lined the walls and rich burgundy was draped along the walls and bed. Books sat in various bookshelves and several sets of coins hung in large frames around the room. The sight of it, this representation of a young Aaron, made him smile.

Strong callused fingers began to pull buttons from the holes of his shirt. Spencer stood still, allowing his lover to slowly strip him. Aaron reached his hands beneath the parted fabric and pushed it over slim shoulders, exposing the smooth, toned chest to his gaze. As the shirt drifted down to land on the floor, Aaron dipped his head down to lick and nip at the pronounced collarbone. Spencer’s head dropped back, exposing even more of his neck, giving Aaron more room to explore.

His hands were not idle as they traced over the planes of lean abs and toned pectorals. Nipples were found and teased causing Spencer to gasp and groan. Every few moments, Aaron would leaned in and whisper his name in Spencer’s ear. Every time it shot a thrill of pure lust through the younger man.

Soon, the clang of his belt being opened was followed by the lowering of the zip and his legs were bared. He stepped out of his shoes after Aaron untied them, his socks joining them before losing his pants as well. Spencer’s breath caught as he looked down at his lover kneeling at his feet. Aaron looked up, his eyes dark with lust. 

“Oh Spensah,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve a beauty like you?”

Spencer smiled, reaching his fingers down to trace over the face he loved so much. “All you have to be is you, Aaron Michael. All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

The older man groaned then, turning his face to nuzzle the palm cupping his cheek. When that hand moved around to cup the back of his head and pull him forward, Aaron went easily. Soon, his nose was buried in his lover’s crotch, breathing in the heady scent of his love, rubbing his face in the soft cotton of Spencer’s boxer briefs. He snaked out his tongue to lick at the hardness hidden beneath the fabric, using his lips and teeth to tease and bring his love even closer to the edge. No longer satisfied with feeling his prize through the cotton, Aaron reached up, hooking his fingers in the waistband before ridding Spencer of the last of his clothing. 

As soon as his cock was free and he’d stepped out of the fabric, Spencer thrust his hips forward, silently begging for Aaron to take him in. Aaron quickly complied, leaning forward and opening his mouth as Spencer slipped the head past his lips. He groaned as Aaron licked around the head, sucking slowly as he sank down onto the hardness in his mouth. Soon he was pressing in all way, barely containing the obscene sounds falling from his lips as Aaron gave him all that he had.

It was delicious and addicting and it was nearly too much. Spencer loved this, loved Aaron, but he wanted more. 

The short raven colored strands tangled in his fingers and he pulled, silently asking Aaron to stop. Once he had pulled back, Aaron licked his lips before practically purring, “Delicious,” the single word sending another shiver through Spencer’s body.

“You promised to take me to bed, Aaron Michael.”

The smirk from the man at his feet was nearly evil. “My mama always taught me to keep my promises.”

“We can’t disappoint mama now, can we?”

“On the bed for me, Spensah. On yo back. I want you to watch me.”

Spencer scrambled up onto the large bed, pulling down the sheets as he went. Once he was settled against the pile of pillows, he looked up to see Aaron slowly pulling his shirt up and over his head. Once the shirt fluttered to the floor to join Spencer’s own, Aaron brought his hands down to run over his own chest. Fingertips trailed over his flesh, teasing himself with his rough calluses, drifting over hardened nipples before dipping down to his navel. Moving down further, he palmed his hard cock through his jeans, not bothering to hold back the moan that bubbled up his throat before spilling out his lips.

“Touch yourself,” Aaron demanded, his voice rough and deep. “I want to watch ya, Spensah.”

The accent was getting thicker as his arousal grew. Knowing that he could do this to such a man, the knowledge that Aaron wanted him so much ratcheted up his arousal even more. He rubbed his hands down his body, mirroring the movements of Aaron’s own hands until he was palming his cock in time with his lover. They stayed that way for a while, mimicking each other, their breaths harsh and hands greedy. Finally, Spencer knew he was close to his breaking point, watching his love pleasuring himself and gaining so much pleasure from watching Spencer. 

“Aaron,” he groaned, begging for more. 

“Patience, Spensah.”

Aaron slowly rid himself of his pants, leaving himself blessedly bare for his lover’s eyes. He stroked his cock, slow and sensual, meaning to tease both Spencer and himself. He walked over to his bag before reaching inside and coming back to the bed with the small tube in his hand. He held it out to Spencer.

“Get us ready, Love.”

Spencer took the tube with shaking hands, shocked at the request. He knew Aaron liked to watch him but he’d never been so blatant about it before. Coating his fingers, he trailed then down between his parted thighs, slipping them past his balls until he was pressing against his hole. He began to press inside and Aaron reached out and stopped him with a gentle touch to the wrist.

“Slowly,” he crooned. “Slowly.”

Spencer groaned, the words spurring him on but he forced himself to slow down, to feel every inch of the stretch, every bit of the burn. In and out his fingers went, first one and then two, his eyes never leaving his lover’s. Aaron burned him with his gaze, open need and wanton desire shining in their dark depths. When Spencer crooked his fingers to press in deep, his back arched with that harsh need.

He was stopped again with a gentle touch. 

“Now me,” Aaron directed.

Spencer poured more of the slick out into his palm before sitting up to where his lover was settled between his parted thighs, kneeling on the bed. Lovingly, he coated the hard cock before him with the lube, squeezing and stroking from root to tip. Aaron allowed it for several long moments before shuddering lightly in pleasure.

“Lay down, Spensah. I need to see you.”

He settled on his back, raising his legs to expose the place he so wanted Aaron to be. 

“So beautiful. All for me.”

Spencer wanted to agree, to confirm, yes, he was Aaron’s but then his love was over him, directing his cock to Spencer’s hole, pressing in and then Spencer was done. It was all he wanted, to feel this man fill him, take him and make him his own. 

Aaron pressed in, continued to move forward until he was enveloped to the hilt. He lifted his head until his forehead rested against Spencer’s own. They stayed that way, their breaths and heartbeats seeming as one. They stared into each other’s eyes and the moment was frozen, just the two of them, until Aaron drawled, “Spensah.”

“Take me, Aaron Michael.”

That was the permission he needed and Aaron pulled out before pressing back in, taking the younger man in long, deep thrusts. He kept them even and strong, pounding into the body beneath him, filling him completely. Spencer’s hands were not idle as he gripped the rolling muscles of the strong back and scratched the sweaty skin with his blunt fingernails. His legs came up, wrapping around the trim waist, holding Aaron in close even as he continued his retreat and thrust. Hands reached down around his shoulders, wrapping him up and holding him tight as Aaron’s thrusts sped up, became more demanding, more desperate. He arched up, digging his heels into his lover’s ass to get more, move more, take more. 

They came together, over and over, and all the while Aaron continued to whisper in his ear, words of love and passion and need. Every word brought Spencer’s lust higher and higher until finally it reached its peak and he was coming between them, spilling in long bursts that left him trembling hard as he cried out for his love.

Once he was spent, Aaron propped himself up on his hands staring down into Spencer’s face. He set a brutal pace, his eyes hard as he chased his end. Spencer trailed his hand down over Aaron’s shoulders, fingertips running over the bulging triceps, tracing the flexing biceps before gripping the forearms he loved so. He continued to lift his hips, spurring his lover on. Now he was the one crooning to his lover, words of love and encouragement, begging Aaron Michael to fill him, complete him, until finally he thrust in hard, his hips crashing against him in a harsh pattern that his body couldn’t help but follow. 

Slowly, Aaron lowered himself down onto the man below him, remembering to brace himself to keep from crushing the man beneath him. 

Once they caught their breath, Aaron kissed him softly, sweetly.

“I love you, Spensah.”

“I love you, Aaron Michael.”

He chuckled against the younger man’s lips. “I’m not going to lose that name anytime soon, am I?”

“Nope.”

After cleaning them both, Aaron settled into bed and cuddled the younger man to his chest. 

“Thank you for today. You seemed to have charmed my mama something fierce.”

“I seem to have a thing for the Hotchner clan,” he said as he cuddled into his lover’s embrace. 

“That you do.”

They fell asleep, happy in each other’s arms.

The next morning rose, the early morning light spilling between the curtains and illuminating the bedroom. Aaron smiled down at the man in his arms. The sunlight made him look nearly ethereal with his luminous skin and halo of chestnut colored curls. Unable to resist, Aaron slowly began to move down the lanky body, wanting to surprise his love.

Spencer groaned and stretched, waves of pleasure rolling over him as he slowly began to wake. His cock was surrounded by delicious, wet heat and he reached down to thread his fingers in the short strands of his lover’s hair.

His toes curled as his pleasure rose and much too soon he was coming, filling Aaron’s mouth. Aaron crawled up his body before kissing him soundly, sharing the taste of them. Spencer sighed at the treatment, cupping Aaron’s face with his hands.

“That was amazing.”

“Decided to wake you with a smile.”

“Well, then let me help make you smile.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Oh no, Aaron Michael Hotchner. You will not deny me of my prize.”

Aaron chuckled as he was pressed into the mattress and let Spencer have his way with him. He cried out, arching off the sheets as Spencer brought him to the peak of pleasure with lips and teeth and tongue, his fingers prodding and probing, taking him to the heights of pleasure and beyond.

After, they shared a shower, both men touching and kissing as they cleaned each other. Finally, they got themselves dressed and ready to go before they made their way downstairs. 

The smells of breakfast rolled up the stairs and Spencer was surprised at how hungry he suddenly was. Coming to the table, Spencer smiled at the amount of food on laid out before them. Biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs, fresh fruit laid out in large bowls and piles of bacon and sausage were set out and Spencer’s mouth began to water. 

“Here they are,” Samuel Aaron said good naturedly as he came around the corner. “We were just about ready to call out the search party for y’all.” He chuckled as he walked out to the front porch before whistling loudly. Soon the sounds of several happy feet were pounding up the steps before the room was full of happy children throwing themselves into chairs and filling their plates to the brim. 

Aaron and Spencer quickly joined them, not wanting to miss out on the food as the family began to dig in. The room fell silent as everyone began to eat until Aaron looked up at his uncle.

“Uncle Samuel? How quick do you think we could arrange a wedding?”

All the commotion stopped as everyone turned to look at Aaron and Samuel.

For his part, the eldest Weatherford simply continued eating before taking a long sip of his coffee.

“Well, that depends, Aaron Michael,” he drawled. “Do you mean here or at the homestead?”

Aaron turned a wide smile on his lover. “What do you think, Spencer? You wanna marry me here or at my mama’s?”

Spencer gaped at him, seemingly unable to form words. “Aaron? Are you asking me to marry you?”

His smile grew even wider. “I do believe I am.”

“Well, if we’re going to do it right, I think your mama should be there.”

Aaron turned to his uncle. “The homestead it is.”

Samuel Aaron laughed hard, reaching over to slap his nephew good naturedly on the arm. “It’s about damned time, boy. How soon are you thinking?”

“At least the next couple of months. I want Mama there.”

“That’s a mighty tall order.”

“Rossi planned JJ’s wedding in a weekend,” Spencer said, finally finding his voice. “We could get him involved and have things ready in no time.”

“Well,” Samuel said with a smile. “What are we waiting for? I do believe that this may be the one thing that will keep Annabelle around a little while longer.”

Aaron smiled before leaning over to press a kiss to Spencer’s lips. “You ready to become a Hotchner?” 

Spencer smiled, kissing him back. 

“Yeah, I think I am.”

A cheer went up around the table and everyone gave their congratulations. Jack jumped up, throwing himself into Spencer’s arms, telling his Papa just how happy he was that they were going to make it official. 

“We should probably go tell Mama,” Aaron said, taking Spencer’s hand in his own.

“I’ll give her a call,” Samuel Aaron said, standing and heading into the other room. “We should give Darla at least an hour to get her ready and then we’ll go. You should have enough time to tell her and still make it back home in plenty of time.”

After he slipped away to make the call, Spencer leaned over, to whisper in Aaron’s ear, “I can’t believe you, Aaron Michael. How was I supposed to say no when you ask me like that?”

“You weren’t and besides, I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. It’s time, don’t you agree?”

Spencer couldn’t help but smile. It was time. They were ready.

It was time for them to all to officially become a family.

**END  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may end up in the TAOS -- The Art of Seduction 'verse. I'm not putting it there now only because it pretty much is a standalone and I have a few more stories to tell there before I get here. Mostly, I want this in that 'verse so I can put Annabelle and Dominic in the same room. 
> 
> Also, all the names in this are actually relatives of mine from Louisiana. Even the sorry about Nadean is true - she was my Great Aunt.


End file.
